Tú no quieres pasar la noche
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: –Quieres lo mismo que quisiste cuando tenías catorce y te acompañé a la pista de hielo. Ese día, te pedí que nos fuéramos juntos en el metro, pero tú miraste a Adrien Agreste de una forma tan anhelante, que sonreí y te aconsejé que hablaras con él. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora? [Adrinette, leve mención al Lukanette y al Adrigami]


**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Tú no quieres pasar la noche (aquí)**

_Capítulo único._

≪_You say that you want me, but I don't know_

_Patience like petrol, it's running low_

_I'm still gonna try and give you space_

_And I don't know what else to say now≫._

_Honey Lavender_, Ieuan.

Luka despertó por los constantes y fuertes golpes a la puerta de su departamento. Se levantó aún adormilado de su sofá, dejando a su fiel compañera a un costado de él, con cuidado para que no se cayera. Un nuevo golpe frenético hizo que volviera la atención hacia su puerta. Gritó en respuesta, mientras acomodaba su guitarra.

Calmado, como él solo, se acercó hasta la entrada de su departamento y abrió la puerta, mientras se peinaba los cabellos azules con la otra mano. Se demoró lo que demoró, porque sabía que no era una emergencia. No de las graves, claro.

Pero no se esperaba ver a Marinette Dupain-Cheng al otro lado del marco, con un bonito rubor y los ojos brillantes. Se veía preciosa, como siempre. Con el cabello del color de la medianoche, su figura delgada, de curvas sutiles, sus labios suaves.

–¿Marinette? –Alcanzó a susurrar su nombre, cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

–Luka, bésame. –pidió contra su pecho, con la voz estrangulada.

–¿Qué?

La pregunta salió más brusca de la intención con la que la había querido decir. Pero, en su defensa, se había sorprendido bastante de la propuesta que le había hecho Marinette.

–Eso. –respondió ella, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Él pasó saliva–. Que me beses. –exigió, con las manos sujetando su playera de Jagged Stone, con los ojitos brillantes.

No quería negarse. No cuando lo pedía así. Marinette Dupain-Cheng había sido la musa de su adolescencia. La chica que lo inspiró a componer canciones de amor platónico. La protagonista de sus fantasías durante sus largos dieciséis años.

Claro que la iba a besar.

Ahora, a sus veinticuatro, se sentía mucho más seguro para pelear por ella. La edad no había pasado en vano en él y la experiencia que había ganado, podía fácilmente deslumbrar a Marinette. Modestia aparte, claro.

Agarró su fina cintura y se acercó lentamente hasta aquellos rosados labios que hacía mucho que deseaba besar. Su boca era suave y llena, sabía más dulce de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Lamió el labio inferior de la chica, delineando con suavidad con su lengua, como si quisiera memorizarlo. Ella abrió su boca en respuesta y él arremetió contra ella, conociendo, saboreando, disfrutando. Si así era un beso con Marinette, ella sería entonces su perdición.

Una de las manos masculinas acunó el rostro de la joven para profundizar el beso, pero la soltó apenas la notó húmeda. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y notó las lágrimas de Marinette, que caían de sus orbes cerradas. Ella lloraba en medio de un beso suyo. ¿Es que acaso era un animal?

La soltó y la separó de él, buscando algún indicio de qué había salido mal. Marinette abrió sus ojos y lo miró, aún con los ojos cristalinos y pequeñas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras se agarraba del cabello con desesperación. Marinette lloraba silenciosamente en su lugar.

–Lo siento. –dijo ella entre sollozos–. Solo… Dame un momento, ¿sí? –pidió mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Luka soltó un suspiro. Le tomó la mano con firmeza y la atrajo hasta él, acunando en su pecho, a la vez que siseaba, como si esa fuera la forma de detener su llanto.

–Solo llora, Marinette. –Y volvió a sisear, mientras pasaba sus palmas por la espalda femenina, que temblaba por los feos sollozos que ella ahogaba contra su torso.

Luka cerró los ojos, a la vez que posaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de Marinette, intentando consolarla de lo que sea que le hubiese pasado.

Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo. Simplemente abrazados. Marinette llorando y él a su merced, tal como si hubiesen vuelto a la adolescencia.

Luka soltó a Marinette cuando la sintió más tranquila. Todavía ella estaba aferrada a su playera, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, pero ya no lloraba.

–Luka, hazme el amor.

Él bufó en respuesta.

–No. –respondió secamente–. Lo único que tendrá de mí es una taza de té por esta noche, señorita Dupain-Cheng –aclaró.

Y se separó de ella, para guiarla a una de las sillas de su estrecha cocina, donde la sentó y puso después agua a calentar.

No hablaron en todo el tiempo que el agua se demoró en hervir. Marinette parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa, mientras él se preocupaba de buscar dos tazas grandes para servir su bebida.

Una vez que el agua hirvió, sirvió la bebida y depositó la taza delante de los ojos de la chica, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de duda y tristeza. Pero él le sonrió cálidamente y se sentó delante de ella.

–Bien, señorita. ¿Hay alguna razón para que se presente en mi departamento con peticiones tan fogosas? –se burló a la vez que tomaba su taza y sorbía un poco de té.

Marinette no respondió. Sólo miró fijamente su taza de té servido. El leve vapor de la bebida se extendía hacia el cielo, en un movimiento hipnótico.

Luka apoyó su barbilla en su mano derecha, mientras sorbía otro poco de té, a la espera de que la chica delante de él dijese algo.

–Hoy… –comenzó a decir Marinette, con voz ronca–. Es la fiesta de compromiso de Adrien.

La mirada de ella no se movió de su taza.

Debió haberlo sabido. O al menos haber unido los puntos. La noticia del compromiso de Adrien había sido reciente. Incluso había sido publicada en los periódicos locales. Recordaba vagamente haber leído el titular en primera plana. Aunque, claro, no le había llamado particularmente la atención.

No es que Adrien no fuese su amigo. Pero, hubo otra noticia que lo impactó aquel día. Y no solo a él, sino que a todos los parisinos.

–Lo recuerdo. –comentó Luka, con simpleza–. Se anunció su compromiso cuando se publicó la ruptura entre Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿no?

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas ante la mención de aquella segunda noticia. Pequeñas gotitas de agua salada cayeron sobre el té que Luka le había preparado. El dueño de casa suspiró con resignación y tomó una de las manos de la chica.

–Todavía puedes pelear por él, Marinette. –le aconsejó.

–Su padre no va a permitirlo. Lo había comprometido mucho antes de… –Y sollozó.

–Pero, eso no significa que él no quiera estar contigo. –respondió él.

–¡Pero no puede! –exclamó ella.

Para Luka esa no era una excusa válida. Sabía que Marinette y Adrien habían estado juntos, en una relación secreta para su padre y los cercanos al modelo. A los ojos del mundo, Adrien Agreste era el soltero más codiciado de París. Pero para quienes lo conocían, Adrien tenía una única dueña y esa era Marinette.

Había que estar ciego para no notar la dinámica que tenían. Las miradas cómplices. Los gestos compartidos. Las excusas bobas. Por eso, cuando Luka se enteró del compromiso del Agreste, supuso que era con Marinette. Tardó un tiempo en enterarse que ellos habían terminado su relación antes de que ocurriese el compromiso.

–Luka –La voz anhelante de Marinette lo distrajo de sus pensamientos–, ¿puedo pasar la noche contigo?

Tentador. Era realmente tentador. Marinette se había puesto en bandeja de plata por despecho. Fácilmente él podía aceptar y hacerla olvidar al rubio modelo.

–No. –respondió solemne, al cabo de unos minutos.

–Pero… –Luka quiso reírse al notar a Marinette buscar una excusa para quedarse con él.

–Eso no es lo que quieres. –la interrumpió él, con una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que quiero? –chilló ella en respuesta.

–Lo sé desde que tenías catorce, Marinette.

Y, dando finalizada la conversación, él se levantó y tomó su taza para dejarla en el fregadero, junto a algunos otros platos sucios que se molestaría en lavar en la mañana.

–¿Te tomarás el té? –preguntó, mirándola por sobre el hombro.

–¿Qué es lo que quiero? –le devolvió la pregunta.

Luka se extrañó por la respuesta de la chica, así que se giró a verla. Ella lo miraba ansiosa. Buscaba respuestas.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –interrogó él de vuelta.

–A que tú dijiste que sabías que es lo que quería desde los catorce años. Por eso, te pregunto, ¿qué es lo que quiero ahora?

Él suspiró antes de responder.

–Quieres lo mismo que quisiste cuando tenías catorce y te acompañé a la pista de hielo. –explicó y miró a su acompañante, notando que no había entendido–. Ese día, te pedí que nos fuéramos juntos en el metro, pero tú miraste a Adrien Agreste de una forma tan anhelante, que sonreí y te aconsejé que hablaras con él. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

Marinette se sonrojó levemente. Quizás por vergüenza. Quizás por amor. A Luka no le importó tanto la razón. Solo disfrutó de aquel rubor en las mejillas llenas de pecas que tanto daría que fuese para él.

Pero si algo tenía Adrien Agreste era la capacidad de sonrojar a esa mujer de una forma que Luka no había podido encontrar en otra fémina, por mucho que buscara.

–Lo recuerdo.

–Eso es lo que quieres.

Marinette lo miró apenada. Luego, se levantó de su asiento y bordeó la mesa para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Luka. Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

–Dile a Adrien de mi parte que le diga a su padre que sólo quiere casarse contigo.

La joven volvió a sonrojarse con fiereza. Él se rió en respuesta.

–Y también dile que no volveré a soltarte una tercera vez. –agregó con un guiño coqueto–. Ahora, ve.

–Gracias, Luka. –respondió, emocionada. Luego, se giró y se marchó de su departamento, tan rápido como había llegado.

Días más tarde, Luka Couffaine llegó a su apartamento de soltero con el periódico en mano. Estaba contento porque la noticia de la cancelación del compromiso de Adrien Agreste había salido en las noticias, sin embargo, seguía sin ser titular de primera plana. Porque París estaba de fiesta. Ladybug y Chat Noir habían vuelto a ser pareja Incluso, la prensa del corazón parisina, especulaba que habían aires de boda.

–Me debes una grande, Chat Noir. –se burló en voz alta, mientras lanzaba el periódico encima de la mesa de centro.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Así como Marinette no quiere quedarse con Luka, yo no quiero escribir mi tesis... He estado toda la semana postergándolo, considerando que son mis vacaciones por fiestas patrias. ¡Y aquí estoy! ¡Escribiendo fanfiction! A mi profesor guía le daría un ataque si se enterase, pero shh, no tiene porqué, ¿no es verdad?

Siendo honesta, me gusta Luka. Creo que es un personaje de lo más generoso, a pesar de que Marinette lo ha pasado a llevar en uno de los últimos capítulos de la tercera temporada. Espero que no sea así en lo que queda de la serie u.u

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este one shot ^^


End file.
